The present invention relates to an angling device for recovering a lure and any fish hooked thereon said lure being connected to a first fishing line by coupling means whereby an extra line is connected to the coupling means.
When angling e.g. marlin by dragging a fishing line with a lure attached to a leader after a motor boat sailing at a speed of 10-15 knots it is sometimes experienced that a fish when hooked during its struggle goes deep down in the water, maybe more than 200 meters, where it actually dies from exhaustion and the big pressure. The dead fish can then be very heavy to pull up from the deep, sometimes too heavy for the fishing line which may thereby break.
Though an example is given of marlin angling it should be understood that other ways of angling and other kinds of fish may pose the same problem that the fish is too heavy or it is struggling too hard to be pulled up with the line in use.
In a situation as the one outlined above it is desirable to be able to connect a second line or even more lines to the leader in order to be able safely to pull up the lure and the fish both of which may be quite valuable.
It is thus a purpose of the invention to provide a device that will make it possible to attach one or more additional lines to a submerged lure or its coupling means.
This is under a first aspect achieved in accordance with the invention by a device comprising a first ring-shaped body part with a hollow center and a central axis having an axial direction and with a first end and a second end in the axial direction, said first body part having an opening allowing said first fishing line to enter into the center of the first body part, a fastening means being provided for fastening said second line to the first body part, said first end being provided with a catch for the coupling means, a second ring-shaped body part coaxial with the first ring-shaped body part, said second body part having an opening allowing said first fishing line to enter into a hollow center of the second body part, and an interconnection between the first and the second body parts.
It is under a second aspect achieved by a device comprising a tubular body with a central axis having an axial direction and with a first end and a second end in the axial direction, said body having an opening allowing said first fishing line to enter into a hollow center of the body, a fastening means for fastening said second line to the first body part being provided adjacent to the first end, said first end being further provided with a catch for the coupling means.